10 octobre
by nociferus
Summary: Des souvenirs trop clairs pour être supportés, et une inconnue prête à l'écouter, le grand Hiashi Hyuga apprend que sa fille Hinata aime Naruto Uzumaki, et tombe dans la tristesse.Une famille brisée. première histoire, critiques attendus avec impatience.


Quand le liquide remplit sa bouche, il l'avala immédiatement. Poussant un râle, il posa le verre sur la table, et resta immobile, l'air maussade, les pensées tournoyant dans sa tête comme un cyclone. Quand les souvenirs devinrent trop clairs, il prit une autre gorgée d'alcool, étouffant les cris, les pleurs et les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Dehors, par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le ciel noir sans aucune étoile, et pouvait deviner que minuit était passé depuis longtemps. A l'intérieur, le bar était vide. Les chaises étaient posées sur les tables, et derrière lui, il pouvait voir le barman laver des verres avec une serviette blanche, son regard posé sur lui.

Quand il but une autre gorgée, le barman posa sa serviette, exaspéré, et avait l'intention de lui dire un mot, mais une jeune femme s'interposa :

Attends, papa, dit-elle. Je vais lui parler.

Après avoir emmené son père dans une autre chambre, la femme s'approcha de lui. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Hiashi dit :

Le vieillard est maintenant parti ?

Surprise, la femme s'immobilisa, avant de se rappeler ce qu'on disait de la famille Hyuga. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, elle parla à l'homme imposant.

Hiashi-sama ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il se fait tard. Nous devons fermer maintenant, et vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Le regard que lui posa Hiashi était difficile à soutenir, et elle avait du mal à regarder les deux yeux blancs qui semblaient la voir à travers elle. Avec une voix très rauque, et portant un autre verre d'alcool à ses lèvres, il demanda :

Quel âge as-tu ?

D'abord étonnée par cette question, la jeune femme balbutia :

Vingt ans, monsieur.

Posant le verre vide, Hiashi dit :

Tu avais donc cinq ans quand cela est arrivé.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait, la jeune femme demanda :

De quoi parlez-vous, Hiashi-sama ?

Comme si elle venait de l'insulter, Hiashi se leva d'un bond, reversant la chaise et s'écria :

La catastrophe qui est arrivé il y a quinze ans, petite idiote ! Celle qui a coûté la vie aux meilleurs shinobis de Konoha ! Celle dont l'anniversaire est aujourd'hui !

Les veines autours de ses yeux étaient gonflées, tandis qu'elles pompaient une grande quantité de sang. Comprenant enfin, la jeune femme dit le plus calmement possible :

Mon père et moi nous nous sommes installés à Konoha deux ans après l'attaque du Kyuubi.

Les veines de Hiashi se dégonflèrent, et s'asseyant de nouveau, il dit :

Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi.

Il prit une autre gorgé d'alcool.

La jeune femme regarda les nombreux verres vides posés devant Hiashi.

Les hommes pensent que l'alcool est la meilleure solution pour les problèmes, dit-elle. Mais en réalité, la meilleur, c'est la parole.

Hiashi la regarda tandis qu'elle prenait place face à lui.

Qu'est-ce qui vous embête, Hiashi-sama ? racontez-le moi, et vous vous sentirez mieux.

Hiashi avait les yeux posées sur les verres vides, puis leva le regard vers la jeune femme. Après avoir poussé un soupir, il dit :

Tu te rappelles des douze gennins de Konoha qui sont arrivés aux finales de l'examen Chuunin il y a peu près une année ?

Oui je me rappelle. Si je me souvient bien, votre neveu, Neji-kun a participé, mais a perdu le premier match.

Hiashi la regarda un moment avant de dire :

Tu sais le secret de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Quel secret ? demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre.

Je le dirais plus tard, dit Hiashi. L'important, c'est que tu sache de qui je vais parler.

Il prit une dernière gorgée avant de continuer :

Durant l'examen Chuunin, les héritiers des plus grands clans de Konoha ont traversé de nombreuses épreuves, et ont montré un talent exceptionnelle pour leur jeune âge. Non seulement mon neveu Neji, mais aussi ma fille, Hinata, ainsi que Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha, et Sakura Haruno.

Oui, je me rappelle d'eux, dit la jeune femme. Ce sont tous de bons jeunes gens, et beaucoup de personnes disent du bien sur eux. Pourquoi parlez-vous d'eux ?

Ils ont tous un point commun, que j'ai mentionné il y a un moment, répondit le vieil homme. Naruto Uzumaki.

Celui qui a affronté votre neveu ?

Oui. Si tu as assisté au combat, tu as sûrement sentis quelque chose. Comme un aura autour du gamin.

La jeune femme se rappela du matche. Ce jour, elle avait cru voir une hallucination, une lumière rouge, ou plutôt des flammes, autour du garçon, qui lui avait donné la chaire de poule.

Oui, je me souvient, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Hiashi souleva son verre, mais ne but pas l'alcool. Il se contenta de soupirer et de dire :

C'était l'énergie maléfique du Kyuubi.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

Le kyuubi ?! répéta-t-elle. Mais on m'avait dit que Yondaime Hokage s'était sacrifié pour le vaincre.

Minato s'est bien sacrifié, dit Hiashi, mais ne l'a pas vaincu entièrement. Utilisant une technique interdite, il a scellé le monstre dans un nouveau né.

La jeune femme arrêta de respirer :

Ne me dites pas que Naruto…

Oui, la bête a été scellé dans Naruto, mais que penseriez-vous si je dit que Naruto était le fils de Minato ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent d'avantage.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète, continua Hiashi. Aujourd'hui c'est le dix octobre.

Si c'est l'anniversaire de l'attaque du kyuubi, alors c'est aussi l'anniversaire de Naruto ? devina la jeune femme.

C'est exact, et pour cette raison, ma fille Hinata était déprimée. Quand j'ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait à sa sœur Hanabi, elle m'a répondu que Naruto lui manquait.

Elle est amoureuse de lui ? demanda la jeune femme.

Hiashi hocha la tête.

Hanabi dit que tout le village le sait, dit Hiashi avec un sourire las, tout le monde sauf Naruto, parce que c'est un abruti.

Mais quel est le problème ? dit la jeune femme. Je sais que le kyuubi a fait une chose terrible, mais le jeune Naruto n'est pas le kyuubi. Naruto est un héros.

Je sais, je me répète ça tout le temps, dit le vieil homme, mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre. À chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur lui, je vois le kyuubi. A chaque fois que je le croise, je revis l'attaque du kyuubi.

Il but un autre verre d'alcool, essayant d'effacer les souvenirs des cris qui revenaient. Mais malgré le liquide, il pouvait voir le monstre, face au village. Tous les clans, tous les shinobis, étaient venus faire face au renard à neuf queues. Minato Namikaze avait fait l'ultime sacrifice, mais beaucoup d'autres avaient donné leurs vies pour protéger Konoha, et beaucoup avaient succombé sous les griffes de la bête. Le nombre de morts avait été incroyable, mais chaque mort avait été réalisé pour protéger le village. Chaque shinobis avait donné sa vie pour la survie de Konoha.

Il bût une autre gorgée. Il savait que beaucoup étaient mort, bien qu'il ne savait pas leur nom. Il savait que la mère de Shino Aburame, avait été la première à tomber. Ensuite, le père du jeune Kiba Inuzuka l'avait suivit, en même temps que la mère d'Ino Yamanaka. Les Nara avaient eu de la chance, mais pas autant que la femme Akimichi. Et durant la plus terrible des techniques du Kyuubi, les parents de Tenten, et ceux de Rock Lee avaient perdus leurs vies en une seule seconde. Et il ne pouvait pas oublier sa belle sœur, la femme de Hizashi. Il savait que toutes ces vies ont été volontairement sacrifiées. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Harami. La mère d'Hinata et d'Hanabi. Volontairement, elle s'était lancée contre la bête pour le ralentir, pour donner du temps à Minato, pour permettre au village de prospérer en paix. Pour permettre à ses filles de vivre.

Il se souvenait trop bien de cet instant, et même l'alcool n'arrivait pas à effacer cet affreux souvenir. Après des heures et des heures de combat, on avait décidé d'évacuer les plus jeunes. Il se souvenait tenir entre ses mains Iruka, encore enfant, l'éloignant du danger. Mais quand il revint….............. Harami était morte…

Le kyuubi. Le monstre qui avait pris tant de vies. L'abominable bête qui avait tué sa femme, son amour. Cette créature vivait à l'intérieur de Naruto Uzumaki.

Celui dont Hinata était amoureuse. Sa fille aimait le monstre qui avait tué Harami.

Hiashi plongea son visage dans ses mains. Aurait-il le courage de dire à Hinata que la mort de sa mère était à cause de l'élus de son cœur ? Oserait-il lui dire que la raison pour laquelle elle et Hanabi ont grandis sans une mère, c'est celui qu'elle aime ? Au moment de la mort d'Harami, la famille de Hiashi fut condamné à être malheureuse. À être une famille brisée.

Il savait qu'il en serait incapable, il n'est pas un bon père. Il en est conscient de cela, il était un mauvais père. Le clan Hyuga est capable des plus grands exploits, mais lui, il était incapable d'éduquer deux filles tout seul. Il était le chef du clan, et était censé viser la prospérité des Hyuga, mais il était incapable d'apporter le bonheur à sa propre famille. Il aimait ses deux filles du fond du cœur, mais ne savait pas s'il était capables de les rendre heureuses. Harami lui manquait tellement. À cause de l'absence de leur mère, ses deux filles avaient dévellopé des personnalité différentes. Peut-être si elle aurait était là, Hinata ne serait pas aussi fragile, aussi timide et silencieuse. Si Harami aurait été là, Hiashi n'aurait pas été obligé de la déshériter.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, tandis qu'à voix haute, il dit :

Harami… pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ?

Voyant le grand et puissant Hiashi Hyuga pleurer, la jeune femme assise devant lui ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait raison. L'alcool n'est pas la meilleure solution aux problèmes.


End file.
